VSRFX Origins
Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X -Origins-'' (short ''VSRFX Origins) is a fighting game by In-Verse, is the Fifth installment of the famed VSRFX series, while Gaiden was met with mixed reception after the third sequel being the series' maximum point, this is a straight fighting/beat' em up game ala Virtua Fighter style. Gameplay A notable difference of the mainstay games is that is a Full fledged fighting game, based in 3D Gameplay and The three buttons (Punch, Kick and Guard), adds an extra which is Jump. The Stages can be altered and breakable, for example, if the Dojo is Chosen, one of the two fighters is capable to break the wall and continuing the fight outside of the place, etc. The graphics are made in major detail possible, however, not surpassing the predecessor's realism, but still the characters have small amount of blood, sweat, injuries, etc. Story The plot is basically a compilation of Five stories. VSRFX It follows the story of Valeria Lindbergh, a woman who was converted into a half killing machine, the Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter, after betraying the organization, she's recruiting the strongest warriors to take down Phantom Phoenix and saving her brother. A Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 Claude was reading a book when suddenly, a Red moon was in the sky, causing him to watch it as his curiosity comes on, later he joins Valeria and meets Ran Howard, Soiree Valentine and Robert Judovits, two have elemental powers, and Arcadia, a evil cult, awakes from the grave. VSRFX3 - Awakening Allen Lindbergh, as many know, was presumed dead by everyone, however, it is revealed that he was alive, and was hiding from Phantom Phoenix and observing his sons almost all the time. Joining two Royals, he's fighting against a woman who looks similar to Valeria, Jubilee. By your Side, For that kind Person - VSRFX Gaiden Ran Howard desires to surpass her longtime Friend and Rival Valeria, but she's having problems such as the weakness of her own self, meeting a girl named Zephyra, and also, her father Nicholas survived, and the deal with the Kírova sisters to make Ran strong than Valeria. ORIGINS A clan known as the Ilias, with four strong sections at disposition, has a code that if someone gets a mission before reaching 18, is declared a runaway and many of the members will kill him or her regardless of the circumstances. Kira Ilias, a young girl who turned 18 just in time, was sent to a coming-to-age mission by her parents, to save a boy member of the clan who was captured by the faction known as "Tomorrow's Justice", an organization who uses ways such as kidnapping, coercion, Alteration and Manipulation of DNA, brainwashing, etc. Joined by the Knight Xavier Simmons with Kira's brother Sachiel and Later by Crow and Raven, two people who were in cryogenization during 20 years, with Arsene and Alain, the two last living members of the Arcadia evil cult. Characters The cast is pretty much diverse between the five stories. Origins Playable * Kira Ilias: A member of the Ilias and the Main Female Protagonist of Origins. * Xavier Simmons: A Knight and the Male protagonist of Origins. * Rook: An assassin and Weiss's Brother. * Weiss: An assassin and Rook's Sister. * Arsene Rotbury: A Lightning member of the Arcadia. * Alain Rotbury: An Ice member of the Arcadia. * Sachiel Ilias: Kira's younger brother. * Maurice Ilias: One of the leaders of the Ilias Clan. * Laureana Ilias: One of the leaders of the Ilias Clan. * Lucille Hamilton: Kira's Best friend. From the VSRFX Saga Playable * Valeria Lindbergh * Claude Lindbergh * Elisa Delgado * Nagi Hisame * Charlie Vernon * Haizea Velano * Ryo Hisame * Mina Lindbergh * Master Big * Cyborg Valeria * Marcel Adler * Nick Howard * Mao Chung * Jack Burton * Francesca Kírova * Luciana Kírova * Emil Westfield * Chris Rodes * Ran Howard * Soiree Valentine * Robert Judovits * Caius Lante Della Rovere * Patricia Bernstein * Zerim * Jacky Van Der Pol * Vega * Ash Velano * Allen Lindbergh * Maya Hamill * Darien Alucard * Opal Alucard * Jubilee * Natalia Van Santen * Dante Hamilton * Zephyr "Zephyra" Spedicato * Meiko Yuuki Non Playable * Ruby * Felicia Val Hallen * Vinny Sullivan * Ellen * Anna Charles * Kim Seong Hyang * Shirley Riggs * Trey Bryant * Megan Reynolds * Elián Inostroza * Laura Howard * The Great Sampson * Mamoru * President Martin Kane Others from Origins * Suzanne Mond: A Scientist from Neo Icarus and Xavier's and Martin's friend. * Mayra Ilias: Claudius' wife and Mother of Kira and Sachiel. * Claudius Ilias: Leader of the Clan Ilias and Kira/Sachiel's dad. * Martin Richards: A cowboy who's part of Ilias Clan and Neo Icarus Plot. * Ryuu: A boy who was abducted by Tomorrow's Justice. Now on Allen and Meiko's custody. * Antoinette Rotbury: A lightning user and younger foster sister of Arsene and Alain, she doesn't like fighting. * Robert Newman: The son of Brent, he wants to help the Ilias clan to save the victim. * Brent Newman: The leader of Tomorrow's Justice and Project Neo Icarus' Creator, he captured the kid who's now the vessel of Neo Icarus. Trivia * This game is basically an alternate series, but focusing less in the story and more into fighting. * The game borrows multiple references from other fighting games without trying being blatant.